My Sweet Goddess
by AdorianaAVRG
Summary: Toma tiempo antes de la Guerra Santa, en dónde nace un amor fuerte entre seres tan distintos entre ellos, pero a la vez tan iguales. ;) próximamente.


Ellizabeth

—¡Elizabeth, eres una gran torpe!, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes arriesgarte de tal forma?— le escuché gritar a mi compañera con total indignación, Annya, quién hace unos minutos logró sacarme de una pelea a muerte con unos vampiros, y ahora intentaba llevarme a un lugar seguro para curar mis heridas.

Hago mi mayor esfuerzo para sonreírle como normalmente lo haría, pero esta sale como una mueca adolorida. Hasta sonreír dolía, y lo único que hago es soltar respiraciones profundas para alguna manera sentirme mejor. Volamos durante aproximadamente diez minutos, adentrándonos en el espeso bosque, que se encontraba iluminado pobremente por el hermoso atardecer, compuesto de tonalidades naranja, rojo y amarillo, para luego dar paso a la noche en Britannia.

Annya me lleva a mí pequeño escondite, que se trataba de una cueva que descubrí hace un par de meses, y se había convertido en mí lugar favorito desde aquél entonces. Ella me recuesta entre unas almohadas, y al ver su rostro puedo notar una mezcla de enojo y preocupación. Sus ojos marrones me estudian, y su mandíbula está tensa de tal modo que aprieta sus labios quedando en una fina línea, sé que espera que diga algo, pero mi mente estaba en blanco. Usa su poder mágico para sanarme, tomándole sólo unos cuántos segundos.

—A-annya, por favor, no le digas a mí madre...— le suplico.

—¿Qué fue lo que intentaste hacer, Elizabeth?— pregunta con cierto desdén. Me estaba sintiendo tan pequeña ante su mirada acusatoria.

—Quise ayudarlos— murmuro, bajando la mirada—. No pude simplemente ignorar el echo de que dañaran a esas personas...

—¡Tú no eres su maldito salvador, Elizabeth! ¿Cuándo aprenderás que no puedes meterte en lo que no te incumbe?— su voz se quiebra al final de la oración.

Cierro mis ojos, no, yo nunca permitiría que lastimaran personas inocentes. Me había lanzado al peligro quizás en mi acto más imprudente, pero si necesitaban ayuda, ¿quién iba a ser yo para negarsela?

—No lo entiendes, Annya... ¿Cómo me pides que haga tal cosa?— mi voz suena en un ritmo acompasado.

 _Por favor, entiéndeme. Lo hago por el bienestar de nuestras razas. Por nuestra paz, ¿si no lo hago yo, quién más lo hará?_

—No, eres tú la que no entiendes— hace una pausa—, siempre haces lo que crees que es correcto nada más para tí. Pero estoy cansada, ¿sabes? A cada segundo se repite la maldita historia, y no cambia absolutamente nada. Quiero que estés bien, pero si tú no haces algo por tí misma, yo no lo haré.

—Estoy bien, Ann, estaré bien. Entiendo cómo te sientes ahora, lo sé muy bien, pero yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, quiero que todos vivamos en paz. Incluso si tuviera que pasar mil años para lograrlo, lo haría por el bien de nuestro clan.

En cada palabra que salió de su boca, sentí aquella frustración contenida desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Comprendía todo lo que ella decía, cada sentimiento. Desde su pizca de frialdad, temor e indignación. Sentía vergüenza cada vez que esto sucedía, puesto que ella era la única que sabía de mi escondite y mis incontables deseos de estar ahí para ayudar a los demás.

—Eran seres muy poderosos, además, están aliados con el rey Demonio. Son tipos muy malos. No merecen ser salvados.

 _No todos son malos._

—Gracias por ayudarme, Annya. Eres una gran amiga— le agradezco, ahora sí, regalándole una suave sonrisa—. Pero no puedo rendirme, el camino aún es muy largo y no voy ni por la mitad.

Ella suspira, negando con la cabeza;— De nada, Ellie. Eres también una gran amiga, pero mucho más una torpe de corazón noble.

Y sin decir más, mi preciada y única amiga se va. Cierro los ojos acompañado de un suspiro tembloroso por la llegada de la inminente noche, y decido arroparme con una sábanas. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para siquiera curar mi malherido cuerpo. Sonrío mentalmente, a pesar de que recibí la mayor parte de los daños, pude ayudar a aquéllos humanos y evitar la destrucción total de la aldea por unos vampiros sedientos de sangre. No disfrutaba totalmente de la lucha; personalmente no le encontraba el sentido en hacer daño. Y podría ser llamada ingenua muchas veces, pero dejó con vida a esos vampiros. Fui capaz de recibir todos sus ataques con el fin de que no siguieran molestando a seres inocentes.

Con la llegada de la noche, era el momento en el cuál miles de pensamientos inundaban mi cabeza. Pensé en Annya, en el Clan a dónde pertenecía y, sobre todo, en mí madre; también en lo decepcionados que estarían de mí por defender a nuestros rivales.

Después de dar mil vueltas al asunto, logré quedarme dormida.

 _Annya podría tener razón, yo era una gran torpe con corazón noble. Una diosa capaz hasta de defender al más vil demonio._

~~~

A pesar del profundo sueño en el que me encontraba, éste fue interrumpido por un par de manos que me movían desesperadamente.

—¡E-elizabeth! ¡Despierta!— le escuché decir.

Me remuevo incómodamente, refunfuñando palabras incoherentes, y veo el rostro nervioso de Annya. No me da tiempo de siquiera reaccionar, preguntarle qué rayos sucedía. Ella toma mí mano y de un tirón me levanta, y a paso rápido salimos de la cueva para emprender el vuelo a los cielos. Íbamos al Reino Celestial.

Y cómo si leyera mi mente, dice:—Los demonios nos han sorprendido en la madrugada, y con ellos, está él líder de los Díez Mandamientos.


End file.
